Wherever You Are
by Makubexs-lover
Summary: He had a freak accident on the night of Hermione’s graduation. Hermione was informed an hour after. How did she face all these?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Please don't flame me if you didn't like the story. I also used the lyrics 'Where you are' by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey. The bold sentences are the lyrics.

**Summary:** He had a freak accident on the night of Hermione's graduation. Hermione was informed an hour after. How did she face all these?

STORY: Wherever You Are

(1 week before the graduation)

Hermione walked towards him "Please come," she pleaded.

Oliver bit his lower lip "I don't know Hermione…I still have a lot of things to settle."

Hermione frowned "But…you don't want to see me graduate, don't you?" she asked him sweetly.

Oliver shook his head "I would want to but as I said I still have a lot and I mean a lot of things to settle."

Hermione crossed her arms "You're so unfair…" She said with a pout.

Wood stroked Hermione's hair "I can't promise you I'll come."

Hermione looked at him "Promise me you'll come," she looked at him

Olive shrugged "I can't promise you this, my love."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Please, promise you'll come." She pleaded once more and looked at him in a 'please come or I'll be unhappy' look.

Oliver then nodded "You know I can't resist that look…fine I'll be coming and I promise I am."

Hermione smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks, I love you, Oliver." She said then ran out.

Oliver smiled.

Hermione looked at herself on the mirror. She was happy that it was almost her graduation. It was the happiest moment of her stay on Hogwarts. She was excited for that night to come. "Don't worry Hermione…its tonight." Harry commented.

Hermione turned to Harry "Yeah…I know…I'm quite nervous, Harry." She replied with a smile. "But do you think he'll come?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded "He will come. For you." Harry smiled "He'll never want to miss you graduate." Harry added "And he promised you, right?" Harry asked/

Hermione nodded "Yeah…he did." Hermione cocked her brow "Well, I think Cho's really coming for you too Harry."

Harry blushed "You think so?" he asked as Hermione nodded. Harry bit his lower lip "I better go now and prepare."

Hermione walked towards her closet and pulled out a pink gown. It was given to her by her one true love. She wanted him to see her wear the gown he had given her a week before the night. She laid the gown down the bed and headed for the bathroom.

It was almost the event and she had to prepare.

Hermione swept her eyes everywhere but there was no sign of him anywhere. She was quite nervous. Harry tapped Hermione's shoulder "Hermione, he'll be here in a moment."

Hermione nodded calmly but in the inside she was really nervous. "Okay then, Harry." She replied and sat down the chair beside her.

She guarded the door with her eyes hoping that the next person would be him. But to her dismay, he didn't arrive and it was the time for the awarding. After the awarding, Hermione really felt bad that he didn't see her being branded as the VALIDECTORIAN of the batch.

Then Professor McGonagall pulled Hermione near the teacher's table. "He won't be arriving. Not today not ever."

Hermione looked puzzled at first but tears started to fall when she realized that Professor McGonagall meant that he was dead. "Why?" she asked almost whispering the question.

McGonagall tried to looked calm "Sadly, he was hurrying. He didn't want to miss you graduate so he hurried…he went to fast…lost out of control and crashed." She explained.

Hermione wiped her tears. Now, no one was there to comfort her at times when she needs warm and loving comfort. She didn't want to rely on Harry and Ron forever. Life was so unfair for Hermione…now that she had someone to be with…he was taken away soon.

She didn't even have the chance to tell him how much she loves and cares for him. "If only I had the chance," Hermione uttered.

McGonagall left Hermione.

Hermione kept sobbing. She wanted him but she knew that he could never be by her side…not now…not ever. He was gone and had left a mere memory of him. Hermione kept his memory in her heart.

She didn't want to let go of them. They were the only thing that could remind her of him. She didn't know what to do without Oliver. Even though how much she cries, she could never bring him back. No one was there to dry up her eyes.

Years after Oliver' death, Hermione had become a famous actress in the muggle world. While she was there alone in her living room. All the memories were brought back to her. She closed her eyes and imagined his face…his smile.

She used to have a fear of being left along…but he taught her how to be strong enough that could get her to where she would want to be. She was not afraid anymore. Her fears had left her because of his love.

**There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear  
Watching over me  
And my hope seeks  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap me in your wings  
And take me where you are**

Hermione stared at the ceiling. She was thinking what she did wrong for her to deserve the painful punishment. She didn't see the point why he had to die. I mean their lives were normal and after the graduation of Hermione…they'd get married.

It was clear for them that they were for each other. But the painful part here was; it was because he didn't want to miss the graduation and because of that…he passed away that night. She felt cold air pass by her face. She felt like it was him…wanting to be with her once again.

**Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be   
Where you are**

And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased  
Oh, I see your star   
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything  
If I could just   
Be right there.

**Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again   
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do   
And you'll be smiling back at me  
Only then will I be free   
When I can be  
Where you are**

Hermione felt his touch. She quivered as the wind passed by her. It was surely cold but for some reason it was coldly comforting. She longed to be back in his arms again. She felt guilty for his death.

How she wish he could be beside her. Oliver Wood meant everything for her but she was never given the chance to be with him…all she wants is to be where Oliver is.

**Then I will be free  
So take me where you are  
Now baby there were times when selfishly  
I'm wishing that you are here with me  
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes  
And make you see  
That every night while you are dreaming  
I'm here to guard you from a far  
And anytime I feel alone  
I close my eyes and just be there:  
Where you are  
Where you and I can breathe together   
(and we will breathe together baby)  
Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to be  
And you'll be smiling back at me  
(only then will I be free)  
Then I will be free  
Baby I still believe   
**

Hermione diverted her gaze to the window that was open. She stared at the air for a moment and smiled. She knew he wasn't there physically but spiritually. Ready to catch her whenever she falls. Pick her up whenever she's down. That's what she also loved about her Oliver Wood…he's being caring not only to her but to everyone.

**Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there Where you are  
I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there  
Where you are  
Oh where you are  
I've got to believe   
I'll always be waiting here  
That sweet day yeah  
Only wanna be where you are  
I still believe**

Hermione smiled lightly "I'll always love you…wherever you are," Hermione whispered to the wind and still hoping that the wind would bring that message to her one and true love, Oliver Wood.

AN: Thanks for reading…and I'm also sorry for this corny and trashy fic I uploaded but I just wanted to express what I think about Hermione and Wood's pairing. I hope you read and review…thank you one again.


End file.
